1. Field of the Invention
This application is related to video processing systems and more particularly to edge enhancement of video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image processing systems and video processing systems perform edge enhancement techniques to improve the apparent sharpness of an image or frame of a video signal (i.e., video frame, video image), hereinafter referred to as an “image.” Typical edge enhancement filters (e.g., transient improvement filters) are designed to improve the edge transition of luma of the image or video frame. For example, a edge enhancement filter identifies sharp edge boundaries in the frame, e.g., an edge between a subject and a background of a contrasting color, and increases the contrast in the area immediately around the edge. However, the edge enhancement filter may overshoot or undershoot, creating visually unnatural or noisy adjusted edges.